


In Sickness and in Health

by AndInThoseMoments



Series: Some Nights [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndInThoseMoments/pseuds/AndInThoseMoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky could go home with a beautiful dame, but he's got a much better option waiting for him back at home.  Steve might be delicate, but they can still enjoy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful Shadowhaloedangel as a thank you for her help.

"You want to come stay the night?" The girl smiled at him brightly, fiddling with the hem of her polkadot dress.  
"Sorry doll. Real kind of you to offer, but... I got someone."  
"She don't gotta know. And you seemed pretty keen on dancing earlier."  
"I was. Had a darn good time dancing with you too doll, but trust me, dame like you can do a hell of a lot better than a guy like me." With a wink, Bucky turned his back and headed back to the boarding house room he was renting for as long as he could keep finding work moving cargo in the harbor.

Today had been a pretty good day - it had been a half day, but the girl had invited him out for a few drinks, and had been easy enough to convince that he had forgotten his wallet. Feeling sorry for him, she'd bought him lunch, including a bottle of pop that was still in his pocket, and took him for a few dances. He'd lifted a couple of bucks when she'd gone to powder her nose - not his proudest moment, but as he slunk into the drugstore to try and get some medicine for Steve, he didn't regret it.

He headed back home, finding Steve sat up in the bed he had left him in that morning, his sketchbook on his lap. Steve looked if anything thinner and paler than he had the night before, but he brightened up to see Bucky, beckoning him closer for a kiss. Bucky eagerly obliged, sitting down and holding up the medicine.  
"Look what I got you babe..."  
"You... you didn't have to." Steve answered, coughing. Bucky poured out a couple of pills, and handed them over with the bottle of pop. Steve took the tablets, then leaned against Bucky, coughing violently before falling into sleep.

Bucky rolled his eyes, but pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead and curled up around him, resting as well. 

He woke up to Steve's thin hips pressing back against his crotch, squirming slightly against him as soft noises of need escaped Steve's lips. Bucky lifted his head for a moment to make sure that Steve was actually awake. Brilliant azure eyes gazed back at him, and Bucky winked.  
"You got a problem there?"  
"Maybe." Steve answered, a faint blush spreading across his face.  
"I thought so..." Bucky answered, his hand tracing over the bump in Steve's pants. "You sure?"

Steve twisted, rolling over to kiss him.  
"I'm not a kid Buck. I know what I want." He fought back another wave of coughing. Still, Bucky couldn't deny that Steve was already looking healthier. He kissed his cheek, then kissed him softly, gradually deepening and controlling the kiss, ready to stop it at any moment if it seemed to become too much for Steve - the last thing he wanted was to make his love sick.

It was hard for both of them - Bucky loved Steve more than anything, but Steve's delicate body simply couldn't survive the kind of roughhousing that came naturally to Bucky. Still, they had their ways.  
"If you're sure."  
"Darn it Bucky, I'm sure." Steve answered, his attempt at cursing made sweeter by the sheer indignance in his voice.

"Alright babydoll. I hear you." Bucky answered, carefully easing away Steve's shirt and pressing kisses over the thin skin, then reaching for his pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them down. Steve managed to lift his hips enough for Bucky to remove his trousers entirely, and Bucky pulled his underwear down as well. Bucky reached out to run a finger along the length of Steve's cock, feeling him twitch against him.

Steve moaned, reaching for Bucky's pants. Bucky stood up, gazing into his eyes and giving him a bit of a show as he undressed. He saw Steve's body reacting, and knew that he was doing this well. He winked, then laid down once more, guiding Steve so they were lying together. Steve's fingers reached out for Bucky's cock, while Bucky ran his fingers over Steve's ass.

"You're so beautiful right now Steve, you know that?" Bucky asked, pressing a finger to Steve's lips. Steve sucked obligingly, and Bucky rewarded him with more praise. "You look so damn good, want you so hard right now, you know that? I could just stroke myself until I come all over your pretty little body..." He stroked his finger over Steve's entrance, sliding one inside the warmth of his body and rocking it slowly. "Think you'd like that Steve? Then you can go out to sell your pictures tomorrow, and we'll both know you're wearing my cum just under that shirt of yours, just like a badge..." 

He could feel Steve's body contracting at that, the need flowing through him, and his words were rewarded with moans of pleasure and need from the figure beneath him, Steve's fingers speeding up their path against his cock.

"I can tell you like that idea Stevie, know you want everyone to know you're mine... no one would ever think what a dirty guy you are babydoll, how excited you get like this... I can feel you twitching you know? I think maybe I might cum all over that hand of yours, and then let you lick it all up, that sound good?"

Steve groaned, his eyes closed and head back as he panted. Bucky thrusted into his hand, knowing that at any moment Steve was going to climax for him.   
"That's it, my good boy, I know just what you need don't I... you going to cum just from the sound of my voice and one finger in your tight little ass?" He dropped his head down to whisper into Steve's ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin there.  
"Come for me."

Steve whimpered, gasping out as climax swept through him, his hand tightening for a moment around Bucky's cock. Bucky fucked into his hand, climaxing over it. Steve gasped, obediently bringing his fingers to his lips and licking up the liquid, gazing into Bucky's eyes as he did it. Eager noises escaped Steve's lips, and Bucky laughed, pulling him into his arms.  
"You're one horny little guy, you know that?" Bucky asked, pressing more kisses to his face. "Damn hot too. And I love you."  
"Love you too." Steve answered, settling down on Bucky's chest.

Bucky stroked his fingers tenderly through Steve's hair. This was a much better night than the beautiful dame had been planning, because he was with Steve. It wasn't perfect, but they could make it work.


End file.
